Fallen Hearts
by Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Harry knows he has a job to do, his friends are wrapped up in each other,and he has feeling for a certain blond.Draco wants to find his special someone.
1. Death

Death is a horrid thing. When it comes to the one you love, when you least expect it. But what hurts the more than death is knowing you can never have that love, or any love at all. It cuts through you like a knife to the heart. You try to cut yourself off from the world, your friends, it rips you apart to see them so happy and together. Sometimes you feel the world would be better if you left, but you know you can't, you know you have a job to do.

That's my problem, I'm Harry James Potter and I just happen to be the person who has to save the whole bloody Wizarding World. Not only must I save the whole of the magical population, but also I'm in love with something I can never have. Now you may think that's impossible, you say to yourself _he's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he could have any girl he wants._ Therein lies my problem, you see, I don't want just any girl, in fact I don't want a girl, yes that's right, I'm gay, a pouf, I fancy men. The only people who know this are my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I mean, imagine if the Wizarding World found out their saviour is gay, they would kill me! Ok, well maybe not kill me (I do have to save their arses of course), it's acceptable to be gay in the Wizarding World, but I'm their saviour.

Anyway back to my problem, as I said I have fallen in love (or at least fallen), for my archrival. Yes the saviour of the bloody Wizarding World has fallen for his enemy, Draco Malfoy. But then how could I not have fallen for him? The silky blond hair, those silver eyes, that flawless pale skin, just the way he walks, when he smiles, everything about him, he's a bloody sex god! But none of that matters, he will never see me or look in my direction (unless we're fighting), he's not even gay, even if he was gay and he did want me (fat chance), I could never be with him, not until Voldemort is dead. I've lost too many people to Voldemort to lose the one I love.

So here I am on the Hogwarts Express going to my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron is in the prefects' carriage getting briefed by the Head Girl, none other than his girlfriend, Hermione, and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. So I'm left with my thoughts, thinking about the one I can never have. Ron and Hermione should be back soon, so I won't have to be alone.

'Harry, mate. Why so down?' said Harry's friend Ron Weasley as he came into the compartment about half an hour later, followed by his girlfriend and Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

'Yeah, Harry, what's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, um… nothing I'm fine.' Harry said distractedly.

'Sure, Harry, because people who are fine stare out of windows with glazed looks on their faces for hours on end.' Said Ron.

'Well I was just thinking about….' Harry trailed off looking out the window again.

'Yup, definitely fine,' joked Ron as he watched his best friend looking at the passing trees. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to hopefully bring Harry out of his daze, their compartment door slid open with a loud thunk.

'Well, well, Potter, why so glum? Did your pet die or something,' drawled a voice that made Harry's heart stop and his breath catch in his throat. 'it can't have, as the Weasel's right here.'

'Sod off, Malfoy,' said Ron angrily. 'I've had to listen to you mouth off enough today.'

'Well, Weasley that's just too bad isn't it? I rather like it in here. So I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it.'

'What do you want, Malfoy?' asked Hermione.

'I wanted to see what Potter and his merry band of losers, being you, were you to,' said Draco with an air of boredom 'but it seems I'm disappointed as Potter has apparently lost the ability to speak.'

'Go away.' said Harry in a small voice still looking out the window. 'Please. I'm not in the mood to fight with you.'

Draco was taken aback at Harry's use of the word "please" and stood staring at his back.

Hermione took Malfoy's sudden stillness to her advantage to study Malfoy's face, she saw a look she'd never seen before on the blond's face that she couldn't quite place, was it concern, hurt, and perhaps… longing?

'Malfoy are you deaf? Sod off!' snarled Ron.

Draco came out of his stupor at the sound of Ron's voice. 'Fine, you lot are boring and not worth my time.' He said briefly glancing at Ron and Hermione. After tearing his eyes away from Harry's back, he retreated back out of the compartment.

'What the bloody hell was that?' said Ron the moment the compartment door had snapped shut.

'What was what?' asked Harry.

'You and Malfoy. You saying "please" what was that all about?' said Ron his voice rising.

'Oh, um I don't know. I just didn't feel like fighting with him anymore, I mean, we're seventeen now, and don't you think all this fighting is a bit childish?' said Harry still looking out the window.

'No,' said Ron immediately 'Well maybe, but this is Malfoy we're talking about!'

'So what if it's Malfoy,' said Harry turning around at last, and Hermione saw the same look in Harry's eyes, the one she took for longing on Draco's face, rather than the usual venom. 'It's childish.'

'But-' started Ron.

'Ron, he's right, it's childish to fight with Malfoy anymore.' Interrupted Hermione. 'We're adults now. Just give it up.' She said forcefully as Ron opened his mouth to say something else.

The rest of the trip went by with Harry staring out of the window lost in his own thoughts while Ron and Hermione talked about trivial things until Hermione got bored and started reading her course book and Ron got up to patrol the corridor.

Finally, after everyone had changed into their school robes and made sure their things were secured, the train began to slow down and eventually came to a halt.

Harry got off with Ron and Hermione and began walking toward the carriages pulled by the horse-like thesrals, when someone knocked into him, nearly knocking him to the ground. 'Sorry,' mumbled a voice that he reconised, but he had never heard say "sorry"; before a shock of white blond hair and pale skin was lost in the sea of people making their way into the carriages.

Confused, Harry climbed into one of the coaches followed by Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom, Harry's accident-prone dorm mate, and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger red-headed sister who was a year behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Had it really been Draco who had knocked into him? Had it really been he who had said "sorry", to Harry Potter of all people? Harry's thoughts were reeling as he watched the winged boars that stood guard by the school entrance loom nearer.


	2. Infatuation

This is so bloody frustrating; I'm infatuated with the one thing I can't have. Infatuated with the one person who will never want me. Now you're thinking, I'm sure, this person sounds nice, charming, in short… a genius. Why on Earth shouldn't everyone just fall at his feet, should he not be able to get anyone he wants, get the object of his affection? Well now you would be right about the genius part, and the charming part (on some respects anyway), but you see I haven't been exactly "nice" to the apple of my eye, sometimes even down right cruel. Why you ask, well I'll get to that later, but first off I'm a nice Pureblood, Slytherin, seventh year boy, the "sex god of Hogwarts" I've been called, but in truth I've never had sex, no matter what Pansy pug-faced Parkinson tells you. I'm saving myself for that special someone, who when we kiss jolts of electricity go through our bodies, the person who will make me happy with just a smile, the one I run to and in turn runs to me when comfort is needed, the one I want to wake up next to every morning after making love to them the night before, and I'm hoping against all hope that the object of my affection is that special someone. Ha, but I kid myself, he could never love me, hell he doesn't even like me. What's that? Oh didn't I mention, I'm gay, the object of my infatuation is a guy and not just any guy, oh no, I can never just be normal and have a normal crush.

No! I, Draco Malfoy, just happen to have the biggest crush (boarding on love) on Harry Potter. Potter, I tell you! It couldn't be a normal guy like Seamus Finnigan or Terry Boot; no it has to be Harry Potter, saviour of the whole bloody world! Not to mention enemy of the Dark Lord, the master whom my idiot father so devotedly serves. Now my father maybe an idiot for serving a lunatic but he's quite kind and will support me (I hope) in my decision to fancy men over women.

I have told one person my preferences of blokes over birds, Blaise Zabini, my best friend. You see, I sort of kissed him when I was trying to figure myself out, he looked flabbergasted for a few minutes, then just shrugged and got over it. I knew he wouldn't tell Crabbe and Goyle, they probably wouldn't have understood even if he did. But think of what everyone else might do to me if they find out, Pansy will have a fit, my house will kill me, they'd like the idea of stringing me up by my balls I'd bet, the Dark Lord would more than likely try to use me to get at Potter, and contrary to popular belief, I don't, never have, never will, serve the psychopath. I only ever wanted to be like my father, not one of the Dark Lord's minions, I should have minions (oh that's right I do, their names are Crabbe and Goyle). Anyway, Harry, he would probably laugh in my face if I ever told him I was gay and fancied him. He would never, not in a million years reciprocate my feelings, hell would have to freeze over, it would take a blue moon for him to like me… on second thought, he wouldn't even like me then. Ok, so I'm not quite an optimist.

Now you know my problem, which is what's running through my head as I try to pay attention to what Granger is saying and add in my bit every now and again, as I am Head Boy.

I do hope we finish soon, I can't wait to go and bug Potter, any chance to be close to him.

Finally, Granger has shut her mouth and dismissed the prefects. Now I just have to follow her and the Weasel back to Potter's compartment. Could they walk any closer? Following them is taking forever, but if I get to see Harry, then….

Draco stood outside Harry's compartment waiting for the perfect time to make a spectacular entrance. Harry had his back turned towards the compartment door so Draco couldn't see his face. Granger and Weasley were talking to Harry but Draco couldn't hear what they were saying.

Draco decided he was bored and couldn't wait to see Harry any longer. He put on his Malfoy mask, and smirked as he pulled open the compartment door so hard it smashed against the buffer.

'Well, well, Potter, why so glum? Did your pet die or something,' Draco's smirk widened 'it can't have, as the Weasel's right here.'

'Sod off, Malfoy,' said Weasley, his temper starting to get him. 'I've had to listen to you mouth off enough today.'

Draco thought this was a bit of an exaggeration as Granger had done most of the talking in the prefects' carriage and he had just agreed and not really said anything. 'Well, Weasley that's just too bad isn't it? I rather like it in here. So I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it.'

'What do you want, Malfoy?' asked Granger.

'I wanted to see what Potter and his merry band of losers, being you, were up to,' Draco said looking slightly bored. 'but it seems I'm disappointed as Potter has apparently lost the ability to speak.'

'Go away.' Harry finally spoke in a small voice that made Draco's eyes snap to him. 'Please. I'm not in the mood to fight with you.'

Draco was concerned that Harry sounded so weak and defeated, he was hurt that Harry wouldn't even turn around to look him in the eye, he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, to mask those emotions as they flitted across his face, nor the hint of longing at hearing Harry's voice after two months without it. To Draco it was like a drug. He didn't notice a certain bushy-haired Head Girl looking at him and trying to read those emotions.

'Malfoy are you deaf? Sod off!' Weasley growled.

Draco came to with a start. 'Fine, you lot are boring and not worth my time.' he said his mask sliding back into place, hiding his emotions, and glancing at Weasley and Granger after taking his eyes off Harry's back and sauntering out of the compartment and snapping it shut.

Draco made his way back towards the compartment he had placed his stuff in, still hurt that Harry hadn't looked at him once. He was also very confused at the fact that Harry had said "please" to him. At first he hadn't believed he'd heard right, but now he was certain, Harry had asked him, Draco Malfoy, to please go away.

Draco was still lost in thought when a voice called out, 'Draco, where are you going?' Draco then relised he had indeed walked right past his compartment and Blaise Zabini was now calling out to him.

'Damn, Potter.' Draco muttered backtracking and walking into the compartment behind Blaise.

'What about Potter?' Blaise questioned as Draco took the seat opposite him. 'And where have you been? Pansy's been in here five times already looking for you.'

Draco grimaced at Pansy's name; 'I've been messing around with the Golden Trio, insulting them and such.' replied Draco.

'Did Potter get the better of you again then?' asked Blaise.

'No!' said Draco defiantly; 'He didn't even look at me actually.' the hurt back on his face as his voice deflated a bit.

'Why Drake, you sound disappointed.' Blaise half-joked. When Draco didn't say anything he added, 'You are disappointed aren't you? You're disappointed that Potter didn't look at you, aren't you?' he pressed, still Draco didn't say anything, just put his head in his hands and moaned. 'Fine, I won't say anything else about it,' Blaise continued 'but just so you know, I don't care if you like Potter or not, makes no difference to me. You've always wanted to be his friend, even in first year, and you're always trying to compete against him too. So what does it matter if you like him?'

Draco looked up at Blaise, 'So you won't tell anyone of your… suspicions, because I never said I like Potter.' He said regaining some of his Malfoy composure.

'I won't tell. I kept your other secret, right? Oh and Draco,' Blaise added with a mischievous smirk.

'Hmm,' Draco answered having returned his head to his hands.

'You also never said you didn't.' And on that note Blaise picked up a book on Quidditch and began to read, leaving Draco to think about Harry for the rest of the train ride.

Draco got up and put on his school robes as the Hogwarts Express began to slow down and made sure his trunk was locked up before making his way off the train and onto the station platform. He began walking to the carriages when he accidentally bumped into someone, 'Sorry,' he muttered before realising who he'd bumped into. Draco nearly stopped when he reconised the messy black hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, and glasses, but forced himself to keep moving and pretend nothing happened.

Hurrying into a carriage after Blaise he just hoped that Harry hadn't relised it had been he who had bumped into him and said "sorry". Or else, he thought as the carriage began to move, he was screwed.


	3. Silver Eyes

Harry made his way out of the carriage with Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione behind him and walked up the stairs into the entrance hall where all the students, second year and above, were going into the Great Hall to await the sorting and the feast. Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the Great Hall where he headed to the far side, to the Gryffindor table, his thoughts still on the blond.

He sat next to Ron, not saying anything, as the rest of the students came in and sat down.

'Harry, you're awfully quite.' said Dean Thomas, a black seventh year boy whom Harry also shared a room with, from across from him.

'Huh?' said Harry whose gaze had been on the Slytherin table scanning it for the white blond hair and silver eyes.

'I said you're awfully quite,' Dean repeated patiently. 'Are you ok Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Harry replied dully.

'I'm hungry. Is it just me, or does it seem like the first years take more time every year to cross the lake?' Ron complained to his girlfriend.

'It's just you.' replied Hermione from the other side of Ron, wishing she could see Harry's face and wondering when she'd get a chance to talk to him, without Ron around.

Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron or Hermione, his gaze had returned to the Slytherin table the moment Ron had started speaking and therefore directing the attention off him. At last, he spotted the blond hair he so longed to run his fingers through, Draco Malfoy was sitting next to Blaise Zabini and trying very hard to ignore Pansy Parkinson who was trying to get his attention. Harry continued to watch as Draco stared moodily down at his golden plate with a contemplative look on his face. Harry wondered what Draco could be thinking of to give him such a look. Harry watched Draco, who didn't look up and seem to be trying to burn a hole in his plate with his stare, ignoring, as Harry was, everyone and everything around him, until Professor McGonagall strode through the doors of the Great Hall followed by the numerous frightened looking first years.

Harry watched as McGonagall placed a worn, patched, frayed, and dirty wizard's hat on a four-legged stool in front of the teachers' table, and listened as it sung about the qualities of the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin) and warning about how the school must stay united to be strong. He clapped with everyone else when it had finished. He watched as 'Austin, Ashley' was sorted into Gryffindor and clapped again, but soon lost interest and went back to looking at Draco across the hall, who was watching the sorting with glazed eyes and the same thoughtful contemplative look. Harry clapped automatically, as did Draco whenever someone joined the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables respectively.

Finally, the sorting ended with 'West, Madeline' going into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall as Professor McGonagall carried away the stool and hat.

'Welcome,' he said in a clear voice, Harry looked up from Draco, 'another year of learning is about to commence, but until after out feast I see no reason to depress you with it now.' With that he waved his hands and sat down, the tables were suddenly laden with scrumptious looking dishes. Harry filled his plate, though he wasn't really hungry.

'Harry, are you sure you're all right?' said Hermione peering at him from around in front of Ron. 'You haven't said more than five words since we got here.'

'Yes.' said Harry not turning to look at her, he had resumed his Draco watch the moment the Headmaster had sat down, and began pushing his food around on his plate.

'Ok,' she said relenting. Following Harry's gaze she saw he was staring at Malfoy, who was pushing his own food around his plate, just as Harry was. She thought she saw Blaise Zabini look over Harry, but when she blinked he was deep in conversation with Theodore Nott. She would watch Zabini. She also really needed to talk to Harry. _The sooner, _she thought, _the better._

Harry finally stopped watching Draco and just stared down at his uneaten food, Hermione took a chanced glance over to the Slytherin table and found Draco Malfoy staring directly at Harry. His mask still in place, but only just.

At last, the golden dishes cleared themselves, taking away Harry and Draco's uneaten food, and Dumbledore stood up again, 'Now that we are all fed, I like to make a few announcements: To all first years and some others,' he glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, 'the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And you would do very well to remember that. Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are also not permitted along with numerous other things, a full list of which can be found on the door of Mr. Filch's office for anyone wishing to check.

'Again we would like welcome a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Flynn, who has stated she could use a little danger and likes the odds of her survival.' Dumbledore smiled as Professor Flynn stood up. 'Well, I believe that's everything important, prefects please escort the first years to their respective houses, goodnight.'

Benches scraped across the flagged stone floor as students got up and started making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry stood slowly as Ron, Hermione, and the other prefects began calling for the first years, he looked towards the Slytherin table once again and saw silver eyes looking straight at him, he felt butterflies at once in his stomach as their gazes locked. Draco's eyes were just as beautiful as Harry remembered, a sparkling silver that turned to a storm of grey fury when he was angry. Harry knew now that it had been best to keep his back to the blond on the train, even though he had wanted so desperately to look at the blond, he felt a tightening in his pants as he looked over Draco's lean, tall form. He hurried from the Great Hall, thankful for the bagginess of the school robes, not noticing those silver eyes, that belonged to the very same person that was causing his problem, follow him all the way out.

Harry hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor and to the Fat Lady's portrait and muttered the password he had gotten from Hermione, 'prasini oculi.' He then ran into the seventh year boy's dorm. His trunk had been placed at the end of his four poster. He quickly changed into his pyjamas before any of the other boys came up and climbed into his bed where he put up silencing and locking charms.

Harry then proceeded to take care of the problem he had gotten from the blond Slytherin, his mind filled with visions of silver eyes and white blond hair. Harry came with a single world on his lips and one coherent thought in his head 'Draco.' After coming down from his blissful high, Harry muttered a cleaning charm and took down the silencing and locking spells and fell into an uneasy sleep filled with taunt muscles and flawless pale skin, and those ever-present piercing silver eyes.


	4. Sea of Emerald

Chapter 4

The ride to school was a quiet one in some ways. The carriage Draco had followed Blaise into contained his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and the person he wanted to see least of all at the moment, Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't stand her; she hung on him like a leech. Sometimes Draco just wanted nothing more than to feed her to the Giant Squid. It wasn't that he hated her exactly, he'd known her since they were little children and they'd played together, but as they got into school and became older, Draco saw how vain, needy, clingy, and bossy she was.

Pansy laughed at something Blaise said and Draco was forcibly reminded of just why he disliked Pansy Parkinson most of all. Not only did she look like a pug, looks could be changed and taken care of (there were spells for that). No, Draco disliked Pansy for her laugh, her god-awful laugh; it was high-pitched and far too girly. Sometimes Draco thought of a braying ass whenever Pansy laughed, it grated on Draco's nerves so much he often had the desire to slap her; but Lucius has taught him you never hit girls… or at least not until they were your wife and even then only if they needed to be reminded of their place.

Draco did his best to block out the other occupants in the carriage as he became lost in his thoughts again. Had Harry reconised him? Did Harry really hate him? He continued to think and wonder until a shrill voice broke into his thoughts.

'Drakie-poo? Are you in there?' asked the shrill, girlish voice of Pansy Parkinson. Sometimes Draco thought her voice had become worse than Umbridge's, who it was no doubt modeled after.

'What?' Draco snapped.

'Where were you after the prefects meeting, Drakie? You just disappeared, I looked everywhere for you.' Pansy simpered.

'None of your business, and don't call me that!' Draco said irritably.

'But Drakie…' Pansy said in a voice that was really starting to make Draco sick from the sweetness of it.

'Don't call me that, _Parkinson_.' Draco growled, using her last name and making her cower.

Blaise watched this little exchange with mild amusement. It was about time Draco put Pansy in her place. He really thought she should be silenced or, better yet, put in a muzzle. Blaise often thought Pansy was the most annoying creature he'd ever met, and that included his mother, Elyse, who he simply couldn't stand.

After Draco's bite at Pansy, the carriage was silent. Draco got out of the suffocating carriage as soon as it stopped. Pansy climbed out and looked as though she was going to take his arms, but at the scathing look he sent her, she skipped off to find her best friend Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco and Blaise made their way up the steps of the entrance hall with Crabbe and Goyle lagging a few paces behind. They made their way into the Great Hall after a few second year Hufflepuffs, who seemed to want to get out of Draco and Blaise's way as fast as possible. Draco had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as they scampered away. As he made his way over to the Slytherin table he chanced a glance over at the Gryffindors, where he saw Harry Potter scanning the opposite side of the Hall, the Slytherin table to be exact, clearly looking for something or someone. Butterflies moved in Draco's stomach as he began wishing it was he the green-eyed boy was searching for. The butterflies died away, however, as Harry turned and began talking to as tall black boy who was sitting across from him when Draco took a seat next to Blaise and, unfortunately, near Pansy Parkinson who seemed to have forgotten Draco's out burst and was trying to get his attention.

Draco stared down at his empty plate, doing his best to ignore Pansy and he one again began to think of Harry when he felt someone's gaze on him. It took all of Draco's self control not to look up and see who was staring at him, so he could tell them to sod off. Just when he felt himself about to give in, he was spared as Professor McGonagall walked through the doors of the Great Hall with the first years in tow. He felt the eyes leave him as she placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and he thought it safe to turn his attention towards it as it began to sing of the four houses and school unity. Draco clapped half-heartedly when it was finished. He watched with disinterest as 'Austin, Ashley' was sorted into Gryffindor. He then felt those same eyes from earlier back on him as he watched the sorting. He ignored them and clapped whenever the Hat shouted Slytherin until he couldn't stand it anymore and turned his head ever so slightly, so to anyone else it would look as though Draco was still watching the sorting and using his peripheral vision, he saw Harry Potter staring at him. Draco's jaw almost dropped, but luckily 'West, Madeline' was sorted into Slytherin and Professor Dumbledore rose to speak to the student body, therefore no one noticed the blond's shock… or so he thought, as Professor McGonagall carried the stool and hat away.

'Welcome,' Dumbledore said and Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Harry's eyes leave him. He was sure he would have turned and looked at the Gryffindor had he not been saved. 'Another year of learning is about to commence, but until after our feast I see no reason to depress you all with it now.' Dumbledore continued as he waved his hands allowing the golden dishes to fill as he sat down.

Draco piled food on his plate, though the butterflies were making it impossible to eat. He stared down at the food wondering why Harry Potter would be staring at him as he felt those eyes once again on him.

Draco didn't notice Blaise glance over at Harry and see him staring at his best friend. Nor did Draco see Blaise's smirk, having caught Granger looking at Draco after following Potter's gaze. _How long before she figures it out?_ Blaise wondered to himself as he resumed his conversation with Theodore Nott.

After the meal was half over Draco felt Harry's gaze drop and couldn't help but look up. He saw that Harry hadn't eaten much, just pretended, as he had. Draco really wanted to know why Harry hadn't even looked at him when he had gone into their compartment. He was so absorbed in thinking about Harry he didn't realise that one Hermione Granger was watching him stare at Harry.

When the golden dishes had cleared, the Headmaster stood again breaking Draco out of his revere. 'Now that we are all fed I would like to make a few announcements: To all first years and some others, the Forbidden Forest is off limits and you would do well to remember that.' Dumbledore said, his gaze lingering on the Gryffindor table causing, Draco to smirk. 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are not permitted along with numerous other things, a full list of which can be found on the door of Mr. Filch's, if you wish to check.

'Again we would like to welcome a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Flynn, who has stated she could use a little danger and likes the odds of her survival.' Draco looked up and saw a woman who didn't seem to be but a few years older than himself, twenty perhaps? She was average height, 5'8", with tan skin, dark green eyes. _ Not nearly as pretty as Harry's,_ Draco thought, _but close._ And longish black hair that made Draco wonder for a moment if she and Harry were related.

'Well, I believe that's everything important, prefects please escort the first years to their respective houses, goodnight.'

Draco stood with the rest of the students but didn't go to gather the first years; he'd let someone else deal with them. He looked over and saw Weasley and Granger gathering the Gryffindor first years and Harry standing ever so slowly from the bench. Draco's mind told him to look away as he saw the Gryffindor step back from his seat as he reached his full height, but no matter what his mind told him Draco couldn't tear his eyes off the boy. He saw Harry's eyes begin to scan the Slytherin table again as his mind screamed at him to run, look away, do something, anything, but Draco was rooted to the spot and suddenly emerald and silver clashed. Harry's eyes seemingly boring into Draco's soul the longer he looked. Draco felt naked and exposed, like Harry could see his every thought and feeling, and yet, somehow, Draco liked it, he liked that Harry could see through his icy mask, like no one, not even his parents, could. (A/N: That sentence had 9 of them. I WIN MESSR OBESSED WITH SMALL DOTS!)

Draco was lost in a sea of emerald as Harry's eyes roamed down his body, coming once again to rest and lock with silver. A bubble of hope erupted in Draco's chest at the look in Harry's eyes, there was no hatred, no malice, not even dislike, there was… hopefulness, longing perhaps? Was Harry experiencing those same emotions that Draco, himself, had felt on the train just a few hours ago? Draco knew he must be imagining it, Harry couldn't feel the same way, it was impossible.

Draco continued to look into Harry's eyes until the Gryffindor suddenly looked panicked and broke eye contact and practically bolted from the Great Hall, leaving a hurt, very confused, and slightly frustrated Slytherin behind. He knew must have imagined it. How on earth could Harry bloody Potter feel something for Draco Malfoy, an arrogant, stuck up, self-centred prick?

Draco slowly made his way out of the Great Hall when he realised he'd been there so long everyone else had left and he was alone. He made his way down to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and muttered the password at the stretch of wall that concealed it. Draco walked in through the empty common room to the dorm he shared with Blaise, as Salazar had made sure the dungeons were very roomy with extra privileges for the older students. He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, putting up locking and silencing charms, as was his custom. Draco lay awake waiting for sleep to claim him, not noticing the lone tear that made its way down his cheek as he drifted off thinking he was such a fool for thinking Harry could ever like him and feel the same way he felt.


End file.
